For You
by Akuma Kurama
Summary: Sequelnya Please... Love me./Itachi melamar Naruto didepan suami istri Namikaze dan Uchiha/bagaimana reaksi kedua pasangan suami istri tersebut?/bad summary, jadi mending langsung coba baca aja deh. RnR.
1. Chapter 1

For You

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei…

Tapi cerita ini punya Kuu. Asli, nggak jiplak. Tapi kalau idenya sama, harap dimaklum aja ya. Hehehe

Rate T+ mungkin?

Genre Romance

Pair ItaFemNaru

Warn: FemNaruto! Typo. OOC, bahasa nggak baku, alur ambrul adul, dan segala kekurangan yang ada dalam cerita ini yang Kuu miliki. Nggak suka, boleh pergi kok. Kuu cinta damai. Hehe enjoy my fict,, and happy reading minna! ^0^

a/n: karena ada yang minta sequ [pada protes karena cerita Please Love me punya Kuu endingnya gaje] jadi dengan sedikit susah payah, Kuu meras otak buat bikin sequ ini. Dan taraa…. Jadilah For You yang Kuu persembahkan buat kalian. Moga suka dan nggak kecewa lagi. Yah meskipun cuma secuil doang alias dikit dan sepertinya ini bakal jadi chaptered deh. sejujurnya kuu sangat nggak yakin, cerita ini sesuai dengan bayangan readers sekalian atau nggak sih. Rasanya ini cerita jadinya nggak nyambung deh ama judulnya. Tapi biarin aja deh penting jadi. Hahahaha! #Kuumulaigila

.

.

Akuma-Kurama

.

One –

"jadi… apa maksudnya ini? Bisa kalian jelaskan pada kami?" perintah Fugaku, kepala keluarga Uchiha tersebut melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan menatap dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin yang duduk didepannya dengan pandagan yang mengintimidasi, khas Uchiha.

"aku ingin menikahi Naruto, tou-san." Ulang Itachi lagi, dia sudah mantab akan keputusannya.

"apa yang kamu pikirkan nak? Naru-chan itu adik iparmu sayang..." sela Mikoto, wanita paruh baya ini menatap tidak enak pada pasangan suami istri Namikaze yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka.

"aku mencintai Naruto kaa-san. Apa salahnya kalau kami menikah?"

"tentu saja salah, Itachi! Kau ini sadar atau tidak kalau Naruto itu istri dari adikmu? Dan kau ingin menikahi adik iparmu sendiri? Dimana kau taruh otakmu itu, Itachi?! Kau benar-benar membuat tou-san kecewa!" geram Fugaku. Sungguh, dirinya merasa sangat malu karena sikap Itachi ini. Dulu saat Fugaku dan Minato memutuskan untuk menjodohkan Itachi dengan Naruto, pemuda tersebut menolaknya. Tapi kini saat Naruto sudah menikah hampir satu tahun dengan Sasuke, Itachi ingin menikahi Naruto? Oh sikap Uchiha sulung ini sanggup membuat kepala Fugaku pening, serasa mau pecah!

"aku tau itu tou-san. Tapi aku tetap ingin menikahi Naruto." Tegas Itachi, sama sekali tidak mau merubah keputusannya tadi.

"boleh kami tau, apa alasanmu ingin menikahi putri kami, Itachi?" tanya Minato. Sepertinya kepala keluarga Namikaze ini terlihat lebih tenang dan dapat mengendalikan emosinya. Sebagai orang tua, Minato dan Kushina menyadari sesuatu yang disembunyikan putrinya dari mereka. Namun sayangnya, baik Minato maupun Kushina sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa yang disembunyikan Naruto. Bertanya pada Deidarapun percuma. Karena Namikaze sulung tersebut begitu menjaga janjinya pada sang adik.

"baiklah, tapi kalian harus berjanji lebih dulu. Jangan marah dan meluapkan emosi kalian." Tawar Itachi, berniat menegosiasikan keputusannya.

"kami janji, jadi apa alasanmu?" kini giliran Kushina yang menjawabnya.

"tou-san dan kaa-san juga. Tolong berjanjilah..." Itachi menatap kedua orang tuanya, terlihat Fugaku yang sudah berhasil menguasai emosinya dan bersikap seperti biasanya. Mikoto yang duduk disebelah sang suami, memeluk lengan Fugaku dan mengangguk kecil.

"sebenarnya̶̶―"

"ini alasan Itachi ingin menikahi Naruto…" sela Deidara. Dia muncul tiba-tiba seraya melepar pelan setumpuk foto yang berhasil ia kumpulkan selama ini. Dan isi dalam foto tersebut mampu membuat kedua pasang suami istri Namikaze dan Uchiha terbelalak lebar.

"maafkan atas kelancanganku karena sudah membuntuti putra kalian Fugaku ji-san, Mikoto ba-san. Tapi aku sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat adikku yang selalu menangis setiap melihat kelakuan suaminya. Tou-san, kaa-san, kalian juga perlu tau, kalau kalian terlalu memaksakan kehendak kalian pada Naruto" jelas Deidara panjang.

"nii-chan… tou-chan dan kaa-chan nggak salah… mereka sudah memberi pilihan padaku…" sela Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya diam membisu. Dia sama sekali tidak mau melimpahkan kesalahan yang terjadi pada kedua orang tuanya.

"sayang… kenapa kamu nggak pernah cerita?" tanya Mikoto dan Kushina berbarengan, keduanya terlihat kecewa dan sedih. Kushina kecewa karena Naruto yang menyimpan sendiri masalahnya, sedangkan Mikoto kecewa atas sikap putra bungsunya tersebut.

"maaf… aku hanya tidak mau mengecewakan kalian. Aku yang salah karena tidak bisa memahami perasaan Sasuke yang sebenarnya..." lirih Naruto. Gadis bersurai pirang panjang tersebut menundukan kepalanya dan menggenggam kedua tangannya sendiri yang ada diatas pahanya.

"anak itu..." geram Fugaku.

"sudahlah Fugaku... kendalikan emosimu..." Minato, terlihat luar biasa tenang. Meskipun hatinya kini mendidih karena mengetahui putri tercintanya hanya dipermainkan oleh Sasuke.

"Naru-chan... boleh kaa-san tau, kenapa kamu merahasiakan hal sepenting ini dari kami?" tanya Mikoto lembut.

"uhmm... aku nggak mau mengecewakan kalian, aku juga nggak mau Sasuke kena masalah karena ini..." jawabnya jujur. Kejujuran Naruto ini membuat keempat orang tua diruang tamu tersebut tertohok. Bagaimana bisa, gadis didepan mereka ini masih memikirkan kepentingan dan kebahagiaan orang lain saat dirinya sedang dalam masalah?

"lalu, kenapa kamu mau saja diajak menikah Itachi?" kini giliran Fugaku yang angkat bicara.

"uhm.. itu, itu karena…"

"dia mencintai si keriput, dan keriput juga mencintai adikku." Lagi-lagi, Deidara menyerobot pembicaraan. Pengungkapan Deidara yang sangat terbuka ini membuat wajah Naruto bersemu merah.

"benarkah begitu sayang?" Kushina bertanya lembut. Naruto terlihat malu-malu saat menganggukan kepalanya kecil. Sangat malu karena hatinya yang plin-plan.

"dan aku sangat mencintai Naruto. Apapun akan kulakukan demi kebahagiaannya. Aku akan menjaga Naruto dengan segenap jiwa ragaku. Jadi kumohon pada kalian, restui pernikahan kami..." mohon Itachi, bahkan pemuda ini sampai bersujud dihadapan kedua orang tuanya dan orang tua Naruto.

"tapi, Naruto harus bercerai dengan Sasuke lebih dulu..."

"bukan masalah, asalkan kalian memberi restu pada kami." Ucap Itachi mantap, dia menggenggam erat jemari Naruto. Minato dan Fugaku terlihat saling pandang dan menghela napsa secara bersamaan.

"kami restui kalian."

"Itachi, sekali kau membuat adikku menangis, jangan harap kau bisa melihat hari esok." Ancam Deidara. Yang membuat suasana tegang tadi kini mencair dengan tawa yang terjadi diantara mereka berenam, minus Deidara.

.

.

A-K

.

"kenapa terlihat murung, hm?" tanya Itachi, dia memeluk Naruto dari belakang dan mencium bahu gadisnya ini yang tertutupi baju lengan pendek berwarna kuning.

"aku nggak murung kok. Hanya memikirkan sesuatu saja..." sahutnya, menyentuh kedua tangan Itachi yang melingkar diperutnya.

"baiklah, bukan murung, tapi memikirkan sesuatu..." kekeh Itachi, "lalu, apa yang tengah dipikirkan Uchiha Naruto ini, hm?" lanjutnya. Kini Itachi menyenderkan dagunya di bahu kiri Naruto, serta mengeratkan pelukannya.

"uhmm... kira-kira, bagaimana reaksi Sasuke nanti, saat tau kalau kita memiliki hubungan? Terlebih lagi, kita akan menikah..." gumam Naruto lirih, tapi masih dapat didengar dengan jelas oleh Itachi.

"kamu termenung karena memikirkan lelaki lain huh? Ah... rasanya aku cemburu..." ucapnya dengan nada mengeluh yang terlihat jelas, meskipun ia hanya bercanda.

"bukan begitu Tachi. Aku hanya nggak mau nanti hubungan kalian jadi merenggang. Kalian kan bersaudara, masa' gara-gara wanita sepertiku hubungan kalian memburuk..." sela Naruto cepat,

"jadi karena memikirkan itu? Aku yakin anak itu tidak akan peduli dengan apa yang terjadi pada kita. Toh dia juga bersenang-senang dengan wanitanya sendiri kan?" hibur Itachi, bagaimanapun dia tidak suka melihat awan mendung diwajah tambatan hatinya ini. Itachi jauh lebih menyukai ekspresi ceria yang selalu dikeluarkan calon istrinya ini.

"uhm... iya juga ya."

"daripada memikirkan hal yang nggak jelas, bagaimana kalau kita cari baju pengantin dan cincin pernikahan, hm?"

"sekarang?"

"kapan lagi? Jadi nanti setelah kamu dan Sasuke cerai, kita bisa langsung menikah. Bagaimana?" tanya Itachi lagi. Sejujurnya Naruto merasa aneh, karena baru saja cerai langsung menikah, apa kata orang nanti, tapi mengingat Itachi pernah mengatakan untuk jangan memikirkan apa kata orang, akhirnya gadis ini menganggukan kepala, menyetujui ajakan Itachi.

"baguslah, sekarang ganti bajumu. Mau kubantu?" tawar Itachi, disertai seringaian diwajah tampannya.

"dasar mesum! Aku bisa ganti sendiri kok." Tolak Naruto. Wajahnya sudah merah merona.

"apa salahnya? Toh kita akan menikah bukan? Sedikit melihat tubuh calon istriku bukan masalah besar kan?" Itachi berusaha untuk mempengaruhi pola pikir Naruto.

"ng? iya sih…." Ah sepertinya pengaruh Itachi masuk dengan mudah kedalam pikiran Naruto, tapi…

"makanya…. Kubantu ganti baju ya?" bujuknya lagi,

"nggak! Dasar licik. Kamu mau mempengaruhiku ya? Kamu sendiri yang bilang nggak akan menyentuhku sampai kita resmi menikah, apa itu hanya bualanmu saja, Tachi?" mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu dari Naruto, membuat Itachi mengurungkan niat usilnya tadi.

"itu bukan bualan sayang. Maaf, aku hanya ingin menggodamu saja kok" ucap Itachi, tidak lupa mencium sebelah pipi Naruto.

"huh, dasar... tapi aku percaya padamu kok. Sekarang lepaskan pelukanmu Tachi. Aku mau ganti baju dulu" pinta Naruto.

"baiklah..." Itachi melepaskan pelukannya meskipun dengan berat hati. Setelah melepaskan pelukannya, Itachi sedikit menjauh, membiarkan Naruto berjalan kelemari yang terdapat dikamar tersebut.

"setelah kita menikah nanti, kamu mau tinggal dirumah utama atau dirumah baru kita?" tanya Itachi, ia mendudukan dirinya di ranjang besar milik Naruto. Karena masih berstatus sebagai istri dari Uchiha Sasuke, maka Naruto masih tinggal bersama Sasuke.

"uhmm... kamu mau tinggal dimana?" bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah balik bertanya pada Itachi.

"hei, hei... kan aku yang bertanya lebih dulu sayang..."

"hihihi, aku akan jawab setelah kamu menjawab pertanyaanku Tachi" jelas Naruto disertai tawa kecil yang terdengar sangat merdu ditelinga Itachi.

"aku sudah menyiapkan rumah untuk kita berdua didaerah pedesaan. Tapi kalau kamu nggak suka dengan rumah itu, kita bisa tinggal dirumah utama." Jelas Itachi, dia tidak mau memaksakan kehendaknya pada gadis yang ia cintai ini.

"wah? Dipedesaan? Apa pemandangannya bagus? Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu Tachi?" Naruto terlihat senang dengan rumah pilihan Itachi, tapi kalau mereka tinggal didesa, bagaimana dengan pekerjaan Itachi?

"kalau untuk masalah itu, jangan dipikirkan. Aku tetap bisa bekerja kok meskipun kita tinggal didesa. Kalau bukan hal yang penting dan mendesak, aku hanya perlu mengontrol perusahaan dari rumah." Jelas Itachi, ia menatap punggung Naruto yang terekspos karena gadis tersebut tengah mengganti pakaiannya. Terlihat berani dan menggoda memang, tapi Naruto percaya pada Itachi.

"benarkah? Apa nanti tou-san nggak marah?" sepertinya gadis manis bersurai pirang ini masih sedikit sangsi dengan apa yang diucapkan Itachi tadi.

"hmm… aku yakin tou-san nggak akan marah kalau tau niatku yang sebenarnya…" jawab Itachi yang berupa gumaman pelan, namun masih dapat didengar oleh Naruto

"memangnya apa niatmu yang sebenarnya, eh?" seulas seringai terlihat diwajah Itachi, sayangnya Naruto tidak dapat melihat seringai tersebut.

"tentu saja…. Keluarga yang bahagia." Jawab Itachi sedikit ambigu.

"bukankah kita menikah juga untuk membentuk keluarga yang bahagia? Itu kan niat semua pernikahan yang sebenarnya."

"kamu tau, apa yang paling tou-san dan kaa-san harapkan?" Naruto berbalik dan menatap Itachi dengan alis yang mengkerut tanda tidak tau,

"tou-san dan kaa-san sangat menginginkan seorang cucu, sayang. Nah sekarang paham kan arah pembicaraanku?" tanya Itachi, seringainya kembali muncul. Melihat hal tersebut, Naruto baru menyadari kemana arah pembicaraan Itachi

"oh Tuhan… kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada mahklum mesum seperti dirimu sih, Tachi" sungut Naruto dengan wajah yang sudah merona.

"entahlah… coba kamu tanyakan pada hatimu." Goda Itachi, membuatnya sukses mendapat lemparan tas tangan yang kosong.

"kamu menyebalkan! Ayo berangkat." Itachi terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan dari Naruto. Ah, betapa bahagianya dia bisa memiliki gadis seperti Naruto. Andai saja adiknya tau bagaimana sifat Naruto yang menggemaskan ini, akankah Sasuke juga tergila-gila pada Naruto seperti dirinya saat ini? Kalau sampai itu terjadi, maka Itachi tidak akan pernah membuat Naruto bersifat menggemaskan seperti tadi didepan Sasuke.

"kenapa melamun Tachi? Kita jadi pergi atau tidak?"

"tentu saja jadi. Ayo." Itachi menggandeng tangan Naruto yang kanan, mereka berdua berjalan meninggalkan kamar Naruto.

.

.

A-K

.

Itachi pergi ke boutique milik temannya, Konan, untuk mencoba gaun pengantin milik Naruto, yang ternyata sudah dipesan Itachi secara diam-diam. Naruto yang memang tidak tau apa-apa hanya menurut ketika Itachi menariknya masuk kedalam boutique yang besar dan terlihat elegan serta mewah tersebut.

"waah… banyak sekali baju yang bagus-bagus..." kagum Naruto

"tentu saja. Boutique ini milik temanku, dia sudah banyak melakukan fashion show di beberapa negara. Bajunya juga sudah banyak digunakan artis dan orang terkenal lainnya." Jelas Itachi, dirinya berkeliling boutique tersebut dengan menggandeng tangan Naruto, mencari dimana keberadaan temannya tersebut.

"kamu dari tadi cari siapa sih?"

"pemilik boutique ini."

"Itachi?" panggil seorang wanita cantik bersurai biru pendek yang terlihat modis dengan pakaian yang tengah ia kenakan.

"ah, Konan… apa kabar?" sahut Itachi, wanita bernama Konan tadi langsung memeluk Itachi dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

"baik, sudah lama sekali kau tidak pernah kemari. Sekalinya kemari kau bawa wanita cantik, eh?" goda Konan, melirik kearah Naruto.

"selamat siang... aku Uchiha Naruto" sapa Naruto sopan, memperkenalkan dirinya.

"siang.. Uchiha eh? Wah Itachi, kenapa kau menikahi wanita secantik ini nggak mengundangku, hum?"

"ahaha, tentu saja kau pasti kami undang dipernikahan kami nanti. Apakah pesananku sudah jadi, Konan?"t anya Itachi, mengalihkan pembicaraan,

"ah, sudah kok. Mau langsung dicoba sekarang? Sepertinya ukuran yang pernah kau berikan terlihat pas sekali dengan postur tubuh Naruto-chan." Itachi dan Konan terlibat pembicaraan yang sama sekali tidak Naruto pahami, tapi saat Konan menyebutkan namanya, Naruto yakin akan satu hal. Itachi pernah meminta ukuran tubuhnya dulu, tapi ia merasa tidak yakin untuk apa hal tersebut, namun sekarang dia tau apa maksud Itachi dulu.

"ya kurasa. Ikutlah dia Naruto." Pinta Itachi.

"iya."

"sepertinya kamu nggak butuh penjelasan dariku ya?" Naruto tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Itachi tersebut.

"menurutmu?"

"seperti nggak butuh." Sahut Itachi. Naruto berjalan mengikuti Konan yang ada didepannya.

Itachi menunggu Naruto keluar dari ruang ganti sekitar lima belas menit kemudian. Saat tirai dibuka, betapa terpananya Itachi melihat penampilan Naruto saat ini. Gaun berwarna coklat caramel terpasang apik ditubuh mungil Naruto. Gaunnya sederhana, tanpa lengan sepanjang lutut dengan bagian belakang yang memanjang sampai tumit dan sebuah pita dipinggang berwarna putih perak yang dirajut sedemikian rupa hingga berbentuk bunga mawar. Jangan lupakan collar dileher Naruto yang terbuat dari sutra halus berwarna putih salju mempercantik tampilan gadisnya ini.

"bagaimana menurutmu? Nggak berlebihan kan?" tanya Konan yang berdiri disamping Naruto. Membuyarkan fantasi Itachi.

"perfect! Dia sangat cantik. Aku suka." Pujinya, pandangannya sama sekali tidak teralihkan dari Naruto.

"hahaha, aku yakin akan hal itu. Dan berhentilah menatap Naruto-chan dengan tatapan laparmu Itachi."

"cih. Dia calon istriku, jadi wajar saja aku menatapnya penuh minat bukan." Jawab Itachi, sama sekali tidak memperhatikan dampak percakapannya bersama Konan. Kini wajah Naruto sudah semerah buah kesukaan Kurama.

"tapi daripada disanggul, aku lebih suka kalau rambut Naruto digerai. Lebih anggun dan menawan." Itachi mulai memberikan komentarnya. Karena saat ini surai pirang Naruto disanggul tinggi dan menyisakan beberapa anak rambut. Menampilkan leher belakang Naruto yang sangat menggoda, dan Itachi tidak suka saat miliknya terekspose seperti itu didepan umum. Uchiha Naruto adalah miliknya, dan dia adalah milik Naruto.

"baiklah. Ternyata kau sangat posesif ya, Itachi."

"huh, itu kau tau" dengus Itachi.

"uhm... aku suka gaun ini. Rasanya sangat nyaman saat dipakai... dan terasa lembut. Meskipun aku tidak suka memakai gaun, tapi memakai ini rasanya berbeda." Naruto memberikan suaranya.

"wah, aku senang sekali mendengarnya. Kamu sangat jujur Naruto-chan." Sahut Konan.

"nah, sekarang giliranmu Itachi. Kuyakin kau bisa mengenakan baju pengantinmu sendiri. Aku akan membenarkan riasan rambut Naruto-chan. Ayo Naruto-chan" Konan menarik tangan Naruto untuk mengikutinya keruang rias yang tadi. Sedangkan Itachi segera mengambil sebuah tuxedo berwarna putih gading dengan kemeja berwarna putih salju. Tidak lupa pula membawa sepasang sepatu berwarna putih yang ada didekat baju tersebut.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Itachi untuk mengganti bajunya sekarang dengan baju pengantin yang ia pesan. Saat mematut diri didepan cermin, lagi-lagi Itachi dibuat terpana akan penampila baru Naruto.

"bagaimana kalau sekarang?" tanya Konan, meminta pendapat dari teman kuliahnya dulu.

"cantik, sangat cantik." Jawab Itachi secara spontan. Sedangkan Naruto masih terpaku pada penampilan Itachi sekarang.

"ayo Naruto-chan…" Konan menarik Naruto untuk berdiri disamping Itachi. Rambutnya yang digerai menyamping beserta hiasan bunga matahari membuatnya terlihat lebih cantik. Bersanding dengan Itachi yang tampan, seolah keduanya memang tecipta untuk menjadi pasangan paling serasi didunia ini.

"ahh… kalian serasi sekali. Bair kufoto kalian berdua…" sebelum mendapat persetujuan dari keduanya, Konan sudah mengabadikan momen keduanya disebuah kamera digital yang selalu tersedia diruangan itu.

"sempurna!" seru Konan, wanita cantik ini terlihat senang akan hasil jepretannya.

"ya, sempurna. Kau memang perancang terbaik Konan. Berapa harganya?" tanay Itachi, dulu saat ia akan membayar Konan, ditolak wanita tersebut dengan alasan gaunnya yang belum ia kerjakan. Sekarang,

"aku sudah mendapatkan bayaran yang lebih mahal dari uangmu, Itachi" sahut Konan sambil menunjukan hasil jepretannya pada Itachi dan Naruto. Alasan penolakan Konan untu dibayar Itachi ini memang terdengar aneh, tapi Konan cukup puas dengan bayarannya, sebuah foto calon pengantin didepannya.

"kau yakin? Kau bisa memiliki foto itu, dan aku juga bisa tetap membayar baju pernikahan ini." Itachi tetap bersikeras ingin membayar bajunya.

"Itachi... cukup foto dan undangan dari kalian nanti saja untuk membayar jasaku." Jawab Konan tidak mau kalah.

"Konan-nee... yakin nggak mau kami bayar?" kini giliran Naruto yang memastikan jawaban Konan.

"tentu saja Naruto-chan. Melihat hasil karyaku yang kamu kenakan saja sudah cukup untuk membayar semua kerja kerasku dalam membuat gaun tersebut. Hasilnya sangat memuaskan." Dan sepertinya jawaban Konan tidak bisa diganggu gugat saat ini.

"uhmm… baiklah. Terima kasih banyak Konan-nee... dan nee-chan akan menjadi tamu spesial dipernikahan kami nanti." Janji Naruto.

"aku nggak sabar menantikannya. Setelah ini kalian mau kemana?"

"rencananya mencari cincin pernikahan. Ada apa? Kau mau ikut juga?" tanya Itachi menanggapi ucapan Konan sebelumnya.

"nggak. Aku nggak mau jadi pengganggu buat kalian. Carilah cincin yang sesuai dengan selera kalian berdua. Kamu nggak mau memesan cincinnya saja Itachi?"

"hal itu sudah kupikirkan. Aku hanya perlu kesana dan memesannya. Hanya menunggu saran dari gadisku ini." Ucap Itachi, memeluk pinggang Naruto dengan mesra. Membuat Konan kembali mengarahkan kamerannya untuk mendapatkan pemandangan langka didepannya. Seorang Uchiha Itachi bermesraan dengan seorang wanita, benar-benar sebuah keajaiban!

"ternyata Naruto-chan sangat berpengaruh dalam hidup seorang Uchiha Itachi eh?" goda Konan, membuat rona merah menjalar sampai ketelinga Naruto.

"nee-chan!" ah, Naruto malu ternyata. Tawa terdengar dari mulut Konan dan Itachi, menambah rona merah diwajah Naruto. Dengan wajah cemberut, Naruto bersungut,

"kalian berdua menyebalkan!" aih aih, cepat sekali Naruto berubah emosi. Entah kenapa Naruto merasa nyaman berada dekat dengan wanita cantik yang seumuran dengan Itachi dan Deidara kakaknya.

"maaf, maaf. Nah sebelum kalian pergi, sebaiknya kalian lepas dulu gaun dan tuxedo itu."

"iya-iya." Naruto berjalan menuju ruang ganti yang bersebelahan dengan ruang ganti milik Itachi.

.

.

A-K

.

Saat ini, Itachi dan Naruto berada dimobil, perjalanan pulang setelah seharian ini berkeliling untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan mereka. Naruto terlihat senang dan puas hingga rasa lelahnya tidak terasa, tapi begitu memasuki mobil, Naruto langsung memejamkan matanya karena lelah. Itachi yang sedang mengemudi, memperhatikan wajah tertidur Naruto.

"kamu pasti sangat lelah..." ucapnya, tidak lupa ia mengusap pipi Naruto dengan lembut. Ah momen seperti ini memang sangat jarang terjadi.

"nghh…" Naruto mengeliat kecil sebagai respon atas sentuhan Itachi.

"manisnya…. Rasanya aku nggak sabar menunggu hari pernikahan kita, sayang" ucapnya bermonolog sendiri, tapi fokusnya terhadap jalan didepannya tetap terjaga. Sekitar jam sebelas malam mobil yang dikendarai Itachi sampai didepan kediaman Naruto. Dengan hati-hati Itachi menggedong Naruto keluar dari mobilnya. Melihat lampu rumah yang menyala, Itachi yakin adiknya saat ini ada dirumah.

"darimana saja kalian?" tanya Uchiha bungsu dingin, ia menatap kakaknya dan istrinya dengan tatapan datar.

"mempersiapkan pernikahan. Kau tenang saja adikku, kalian akan segera bercerai. Dengan begitu aku bisa menikahi gadisku ini." Jawab Itachi tak kalah dingin, dia memperhatikan ada kilat tidak suka dari kedua manik sang adik, sudah terlalu terlambat bagi Sasuke jika ia ingin mempertahankan pernikahannya dengan Naruto. Itachi tidak akan membiarkan hal itu sampai terjadi, jika Sasuke benar mulai memiliki perasaan lebih pada Naruto.

"cih, kalian memang pasangan yang cocok."

"daripada mencibir sikap orang lain, bukankah lebih baik kalau kau bercermin adikku? Apakah sikapmu selama ini jauh lebih baik dari tindakan kami? Jawabannya bisa kau tebak sendiri." Dengan begitu, Itachi berlalu melewati Sasuke yang mendecih tidak suka.

"apapun yang terjadi, aku nggak akan membiarkan gadisku tersakiti lagi." Gumam Itachi pelan, setelah sampai dikamar Naruto. Ia membaringkan tubuh kekasihnya tersebut diatas ranjang, melepaskan sepatunya dan menyelimuti tubuh Naruto.

"selamat malam sayang, mimpi indah" ucapnya, mencium kening Naruto. Tapi saat ia menjauh, tangannya ditahan oleh sesuatu.

"jangan pergi..." bisik Naruto lirih, ternyata yang menahan tanga Itachi tadi adalah tangan Naruto.

"apa aku membangunkanmu sayang?"

"nggak kok. Aku bangun karena kamu mau pergi.." jawab Naruto. Ia menatap Itachi dengan tatapan yang dalam.

"kamu nggak mau kutinggal?" Naruto mengangguk.

"kenapa?"

"karena aku mencintaimu?" Itachi terkekeh kecil mendengar jawaban polos Naruto.

"iya aku tau. Jadi kamu mau aku bagaimana?"

"disini, menemaniku..." Naruto menggeser tidurnya, meminta Itachi untuk tidur disebelahnya. Kurama, rubah Naruto saat ini sedang bersama Deidara dikediaman Namikaze, maka dari itu Naruto meminta Itachi untuk menemaninya.

"tapi aku nggak janji, nggak akan berbuat mancam-macam padamu sayang."

"uhm... nggak apa. Asal jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian." Jawaban Naruto membuat Itachi mematung sejenak, tapi kemudian dia merebahkan dirinya disamping Naruto. Memeluk gadisnya tersebut dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"selamat tidur..." ucapnya, mengecup puncak kepala Naruto.

"selamat tidur Tachi…" Naruto merapatkan tubuhnya pada Itachi, balas memeluk lelaki bersurai raven tersebut dan menenggelamkan kepalanya didada bidang Itachi. Keduanya terlelap menuju ke dunia mimpi.

.

.

.

.

A-K

.

.

To be continued…

uhm... bagaimana menurut kalian? apa mengecewakan lagi? ahh... Kuu tau itu, pasti mengecewakan... #pundung.

tapi mau gimana lagi? Kuu bisanya cuman segini sih.

review, kudasai?


	2. Chapter 2

**For You**

 **.**

 **.**

Two –

.

"selamat pagi sayang…" sapa Itachi saat Naruto baru saja membuka kedua matanya, silau sinar matahari pagi yang menerobos masuk melalui jendela membuatnya kembali memejamkan mata.

"uhmm… selamat pagi.." sahut Naruto, ia mendudukkan dirinya dan meregangkan badan sejenak, sebuah uapan kecil lolos dari mulutnya, kebiasaan kecil saat ia bangun tidur. Itachi yang tadi berdiri didekat jendela, mendekat kearah tempat tidur dan mendudukan diri di tepi ranjang.

"morning kiss?" tawar Itachi, tidak lupa seulas senyum terpasang diwajahnya yang tampan. Naruto yang tadinya masih setengah sadar, langsung membelalakan matanya dan menatap Itachi dengan wajah merah.

"nggak... dasar mesum." Gerutu Naruto sambil mengalihkan wajahnya dari Itachi. Melihat reaksi Naruto membuat tawa Itachi lepas.

"kenapa tertawa?"

"habisnya kamu manis..."

"dasar tukang rayu. Kamu menyebalkan!" seru Naruto. Wajahnya cemberut dengan pipi mengembung dan bibir yang mengerucut lucu. Dengan cepat Itachi mengecup bibir mungil Naruto, membuat yang empunya terkejut.

"apa yang kamu lakukan?! Itachi mesum!" amuk Naruto, memukuli Itachi dengan bantal yang dapat diraihnya.

"salah sendiri berwajah seperti itu. Kamu mengerucutkan bibirmu, seolah minta cium. Makanya aku memberimu ciuman kan? Apa aku salah?" goda Itachi, seringai usil terpampang jelas diwajahnya, membuat Naruto makin merona merah.

"tentu saja salah! Aku kan nggak minta cium. Kamu benar-benar menyebalkan! Aku benci Itachi" amukan Naruto semakin jadi, dengan teganya ia memukul wajah Itachi dengan bantal. Meskipun bantal tersebut sangat lembut dan empuk, tapi tetap saja kalau wajah yang kena, sudah pasti rasanya tidak nyaman.

Itachi terbatuk karena saluran pernapasannya yang tiba-tiba tertutup kain dan bulu didalam bantal. Naruto yang mendengar Itachi batuk-batuk, menghentikan amukannya dan meraih bahu Itachi, wajahnya terlihat cemas dan panik.

"Itachi... kamu nggak apa-apa kan? Maafkan aku..." merasa bersalah. Tentu saja Naruto merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Itachi seperti itu.

"aku baik-baik saja. Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu..." Itachi mengusap lembut kedua pipi Naruto, menatap manik biru milik kekasihnya ini. Ah betapa senang dirinya saat ini, karena gadis didepannya ini begitu khawatir dan cemas dengan keadaannya.

"uhh... maaf.." Itachi memeluk Naruto, mengecup puncak kepalanya. Entah sadar atau tidak, kegiatan keduanya sedari tadi diperhatikan oleh Sasuke yang kebetulan lewat. Uchiha bungsu tersebut menatap datar kakak dan istrinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei…**

 **.**

 **Tapi cerita ini punya Kuu. Asli, nggak jiplak. Tapi kalau idenya sama, harap dimaklum aja ya. Hehehe**

 **.**

 **Rate T**

 **.**

 **Genre Romance**

 **.**

 **Pair ItaFemNaru**

 **.**

 **Happy reading minna!**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini, dirumah Sasuke, sudah berkumpul Minato, Kushina, Fugaku, Mikoto dan Deidara, bahkan Kurama, rubah kesayangan Naruto juga ikut berkumpul. Mereka semua berkumpul atas undangan Itachi, tentu saja Naruto, Sasuke dan Karin ada didalamnya, karena pokok permasalahan disini adalah mereka.

"langsung saja. Sasuke, tolong ceraikan Naruto secepatnya." ucap Itachi, tanpa basa bsai sama sekali.

"kenapa harus?" tantang Sasuke.

"karena aku akan menikahi Naruto." Jawab Itachi lugas, Karin yang baru mendengar kabar ini cukup terkejut.

"kalau aku tidak mau?" lagi, Sasuke berusaha memancing kemarahan Itachi.

"aku yang akan mengajukan surat cerai." Namun kali ini Narutolah yang menjawab dengan lantang. Bahkan dari suaranya sama sekali tidak tersirat rasa taku sedikitpun. Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan berani dan tatapan datar.

"terserah kalia saja." Jawab Sasuke akhirnya. Naruto menyerahkan surat cerai yang sudah dipersiapkannya pada Sasuke.

"aku sudah menandatanganinya. Maaf Sasuke, aku nggak sanggup kalau harus bertahan lebih lama lagi dengan pernikahan ini. Kamu memiliki cinta yang lain, akupun juga, jadi kurasa perceraian ini adalah jalan yang terbaik." Jelas Naruto sambil menatap Karin. Itachi yang duduk disebelah Naruto, merain tangan gadis tersebut dan mengenggamnya lembut.

"hn." Sasuke membuka map berwarna kuning tersebut dan membaca sekilas surat cerai yang ada didalamnya. Setelah itu, Sasuke menandatangani surat cerai tersebut.

"terima kasih Sasuke." Ucap Naruto. Kini mereka tinggal menunggu persidangan perceraian keduanya. Itachi terlihat lega, begitu juga Deidara. Kedua orang tua Naruto menatap putrinya dengan tatapan teduh, mereka juga merasa lega. Sedangkan Fugaku menatap tajam kearah putra bungsunya, betapa malunya kepala keluarga uchiha ini memiliki putra sebrengsek Sasuke. Tapi segala perasaannya tersebut tertutupi wajah datar andalan keluarga Uchiha.

"sudah selesai kan? Boleh aku pergi sekarang?" ucapan Sasuke yang menggampangkan masalah ini hampir saja membuat Deidara dan Fugaku meledak, tapi Mikoto dan Kushina berhasil mencegah keduanya.

"hm, dan masalah tempat tinggal Naruto, mulai hari ini dia akan tinggal bersamaku, jadi kau nggak perlu khawatir untuk membawa wanitamu itu menginap disini." Sahut Itachi, menatap Karin dengan datar, yang ditatap hanya memasang wajah tenang.

"hn, ayo Karin." Sasuke pergi dari ruang tamu dengan menggandeng tangan Karin.

"anak itu benar-benar..." geram Fugaku.

"tou-san... ini bukan salah Sasuke kok, tidak ada yang salah disini. Jadi kumohon, tou-san jangan membenci Sasuke maupun Karin." Teguran dari Naruto ini membuat emosi Fugaku lenyap. Laki-laki paruh baya yang terkenal dingin dari keluarga Uchiha ini menatap sang menantu lembut.

"kamu terlalu baik Naruto."

"nggak kok, aku hanya berpikir diwaktu sekarang saja. Kalau saja dulu aku nggak menikah dengan Sasuke, aku pasti nggak akan tau perasaan Itachi yang sebenarnya, dan perasaanku sendiri…"

"hmm, kamu benar. Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih pada Sasuke untuk itu." Sahut Itachi,

"sudahlah Fugaku... biarkan anak-anak kita yang menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Kita sebagai orang tua hanya bisa mempercayai mereka bukan?" Minato menatap sahabat karibnya tersebut dengan senyukm yang terpampang jelas.

"kalian ini terlalu santai menanggapi masalah mereka." Gerutu Fugaku, akhirnya mengalah.

"kita juga harus menghadapinya dengan santai dan tenang sayang.." Mikoto mengusap bahu Fugakku kecil, menyetujui metode yang digunakan Minato dan Kushina, dan semua yang ada diruang tamu tersebut tertawa bersama. Setidaknya satu masalah telah terselesaikan.

.

.

Akuma-Kurama

.

Itachi menemani kekasihnya bersantai di halaman belakang kediaman tersebut. Naruto duduk bersandar pada bahu bidang Itachi dan menatap kearah hamparan kebun bunga yang memang sudah ia rawat sejak dulu.

"rasanya aku akan merindukan taman ini..." gumam Naruto lirih, kedua lenganya memeluk sebelanh lengan Itachi manja.

"kalau kamu mau kebun bunga, aku bisa membuatkannya untukmu. Kamu bisa menanam tulip, lily, mawar atau bahkan bunga matahari.." sahut Itachi, mengusap lembut surai pirang Naruto.

"uhm..."

"mau melihat rumah kita?" tawar Itachi. Siapa tahu saja gadisnya ini ternyata tidak menyukai rumah yang sudah ia rencanakan.

"sekarang?" Itachi mengangguk kecil menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto.

"uhmm... baiklah. Ayo pergi sekarang..." Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dilengan tachi dan berdiri dari duduknya, diikuti Itachi yang kini sudah berjalan disamping Naruto, menggenggam tangan mungil milik kekasih hatinya.

"mau ajak Kurama sekalian?" tawar Itachi.

"boleh? Ayo ajak Kurama... aku kangen sekali dengan dia.. ah, aku harus bawakan banyak apel untuknya nanti, dia pasti senang kubawakan apel." Celoteh Naruto riang. Itachi yang melihat tingkah kekasihnya, tersenyum tulus.

"jadi kita mampir ke toko buah dulu?" Naruto mengangguk kecil. Keduanya berjalan menuju ke mobil mercedez metalic black milik Itachi yang sudah terparkir rapi. Itachi membukakan pintu untuk Naruto, sebelum dirinya memasuki kursi kemudi.

"siap?"

"uhm! Ayo berangkat!" seru Naruto, mirip sekali dengan tingkah bocah kecil. Membuat Itachi tertawa kecil. Gadisnya ini benar-benar unik. Sulung Uchiha itu segera menjalankan mobilnya dengan santai, tidak mau buru-buru. Bukankah lebih asik menikmati waktu berduamu dengan seseorang yang kau cintai? Itulah yang ada dipikiran Itachi saat ini.

.

.

Akuma-Kurama

.

Didalam mobil warna metallic black tersebut, Naruto mengelus sayang kepala Kurama yang melongok kedepan. Rubah berbulu orange tersebut terlihat senang bisa berada di dekat Naruto. Sesekali Itachi memperhatikan interaksi keduanya dari ekor matanya. Kini mereka tengah menuju ke rumah yang sudah Itachi siapkan untuk kehidupannya dengan Naruto kelak. Sekitar 30 menit lagi, barulah mereka akan sampai di Otto, desa dimana rumah milik Itachi berada.

Pemandangan hijau nan asri mulai menyapa pengelihatan begitu mobil yang membawa ketiganya keluar dari jalan raya, Itachi mulai melajukan mobilnya dengan santai.

"hijau sekali..." gumam Naruto dengan nada kagum yang tersirat jelas. Senyum cerah juga tidak lepas dari wajahnya yang manis tersebut.

"kamu suka?"

"uhm! Apa rumah kita juga memiliki pemandangan seperti ini, Tachi?" tanya Naruto antusias, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela mobil. Bahkan Kurama yang tadi dimanjanya sekarang terlihat ikut menikmati pemandangan tersebut.

"tentu. Aku yakin kamu akan suka dengan rumah kita nanti. Sebentar lagi kita sampai kok." Sahut Itachi, konsentrasi pada jalanan yang sedikit sempit. Mungkin dilalui dua truk tidak akan muat. Naruto mengangguk kecil, dia kembali mengeluskepala Kurama dan menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji disekitarnya tersebut.

Waktu terasa cepat, dan saat sadar, Naruto sudah dapat melihat sebuah bangunan yang berdiri kokoh didepannya, rumah tradisional gaya jepang, pekarangannya pun sangat luas dan penuh dengan pohon. Dari gerbang masuk, ada banyak pohon sakura yang berdiri kokoh yang memisahkan jalan masuk dan pekarangan. Dipekarangan sendiri berdiri pohon meaple, pinus dan pohon apel.

' _sepertinya Kurama akan sangat betah bermain di pekarangan'_ batinya saat matanya tertuju pada sederet pohon apel.

"kita sudah sampai... bagaimana menurutmu?"

"indah sekali, nyaman dan sejuk... aku suka."

"syukurlah. Mau melihat kedalam rumah?" Naruto mengangguk. Itachi membukakan pintu untuk Naruto dan mengamit tangan gadis tersebut untuk berjalan bersamanya kedalam. Sedangkan Kurama memilih untuk berlarian dipekarangan.

Naruto dibuat terkagum dengan rumah yang Itachi pilih untuk mereka. Rumah tradisional jepang tersebut sangat indah dan klasik, berkelas. Bahkan didalamnya terdapat taman yang ditanami bunga-bunga. Yang paling banyak adalah bunga Matahari dan Tsubaki. Ditaman tersebut juga berdiri pohon sakura berukuran sedang yang ditata sedimikian rupa sehingga terlihat indah.

"suka?"

"sangat… ini terlalu indah Tachi…" Naruto memeluk Itachi dari samping, menyampaikan rasa senangnya. Sulung Uchiha tersebut membalas pelukan ringan tersebut dan mengecup puncak kepala Naruto.

"yang terindah untuk istriku tercinta…" sahutnya enteng.

"calon. Aku masih calon istrimu, Tachi…" tegur Naruto.

"bagiku, kamu adalah istri dan belahan jiwaku. Sejak kamu menerima cintaku, Naru.." Itachi kembali mendaratkan ciuman, kali ini tepat di bibir ranum Naruto.

"dasar gombal."

"hm, aku akui itu."

"Itachi..!" seru Naruto saat tangan Itachi dengan nakal meremas bongkahan pantatnya dengan gemas. Itachi terkekeh kecil mendapati reaksi Naruto atas perlakuannya itu.

.

.

.

.

To be continued...

Maaf pendek. Kuu mentog ini. Nggak ada ide dan jalan cerita sama sekali. Kuu harap kalian mau membaca dan memberikan respon kalian. Terima kasih… :)


End file.
